


Sad Trekkies

by tornyourdress



Category: Have I Got News For You RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, Silly, Star Trek References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: Ian and Paul bicker over the merits of Kirk/Spock vs Spock/McCoy.
Relationships: Ian Hislop/Paul Merton
Kudos: 2





	Sad Trekkies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 2004.

“They’re so obviously in love.”  
“ _Who?_ ”  
“Kirk and Spock, obviously!”  
“What? What are you talking about?”  
“Kirk and Spock. _Watch._ Can’t you see it?”  
“No, because it’s not there!”  
“It is. You just can’t see it because you’re too busy thinking about Scotty and his dilithium crystals.”  
“You don’t need to say it like _that_.”  
“I think I do.”  
“Anyway, I’m not. Look, it’s Spock and McCoy who have something going on.”  
“Bones? No.”  
“Yes. _Watch_ them.”  
“No, it’s Kirk. Spock has a thing for Kirk.”  
“No! That wouldn’t be – logical.”  
“And Bones would be?”  
“Well –”  
“No. See! You’re completely wrong.”  
“Am not.”  
“Are too.”  
“Am – this is ridiculous.”  
“Are too.”  
“Stop that! Hey, stop tickling me!”  
“Not until you admit it.”  
“Admit – haha, stop! – what?”  
“That it’s Spock and Kirk.”  
“So very mature of you. Stop that!”  
“Say it.”  
“Spock and Kirk, okay? Spock and Kirk!”  
“That was all I needed to hear.”  
“I don’t know why you can’t see that it’s Spock and McCoy.”  
“Because they don’t get along! They’re always making little snide comments to one another and – oh.”  
“Remind you of anyone?”  
“No, no one.”  
“But you do see my point with this, right?”  
“I’m starting to, yeah.”


End file.
